RapidlyChanging
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |caption = 1 9r0/\/\153, +h15 \/\/0n'+ hur+ 4 81+.|age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = rapidlyChanging |style = M = /\/\ W = \/\/ I = 1 E = 3 S = 5 T = + O = 0 P = 9 B = 8 |specibus = needlekind |modus = Sample. He must have a sample of his or another troll's blood to withdraw a random item. |title = Prince of Breath |zodiac = Medicinal Cross |relations = Scorpiondad - Lusus Every Troll in his session - Attempted (failed) to win each one of their red affections }} Introduction Be the schizophrenic quadpolar dude H3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3... 1+'5 n0+ funny. 0f c0ur53 1+ 15!!! Uhhh... *IMAGINARY ABSCOND* Your name is COLERE HUMEUR. Oh, would you look at that. Your last name sounds much like "humor". Except with a bit of an Earth-French twist. It's pronounced hyoo-MYEER. It reminds you of your twisted sense of humor. Explanation? You like to trap people inside levels, to which there is only one key to get out. At first, your levels were practically harmless. They had to be poked by a few needles in order to get the key. But as they became cleverer, you became more skilled at building the traps. Your traps have taken one life so far. He wasn't even really your friend. Now to think of it, you really don't have any friends. Anyway, his name was CONTUS DUONOS. Apparently, his moirail was Viperi Radian. She was really sad after you killed him. But she never found you. She had other things to do. But that's okay. You knew she would kill you. But, as you said before, she never found you. And you still make your traps. You also take much enjoyment in smiling. No matter whether you are feeling euphoric, depressed, malicious, or insane, you smile. Through hate, depression, and downright terrifying bouts of murderous insanity, you smile. You never want to stop smiling. Ever. =Examine your Respiteblock Your Respiteblock is littered with needles and other sharp medicinal instruments. Like scalpels. You love scalpels. But not as much as you love needles. Scalpels cut things open. Needles, along with some thread, sew things shut. Like hearts. You've tried seeing if you can repair a broken heart by preforming surgery on yourself. It didn't work. And it hurt a lot. But you sewed it shut. And now, you have a large scar across your chest. The walls of your Respiteblock are spattered with blood from your victims. You have almost every color of blood on the hemospectrum speckling your walls. Violet, purple, indigo, cerulean, teal, all shades of green (mostly your own olive green), yellow, orange, and MUCH rusty red. You also have two colors that you've never seen before. Neon yellow and green. The green glows in the dark, and the yellow seems to jump with electricity. It's so beautiful... Lusus? 5c0r910nd4d... :') Scorpiondad is your lusus. He is, pretty much, what his name says. A giant scorpion. That has a stinger that can administer a near fatal dose of venom. But you don't see his venom as fatal. After many sweeps of being exposed to his aggressive attacks if you don't feed him, your body has learned to become resistant to his venom. In fact, you are so used to the venom, it's almost necessary for your body to function correctly. If you don't get your 150 milligram fix of venom, your body will weaken. Going completely cold turkey will lead to death after about three days. No. You have to have at least 500 milligrams of venom a day for your body to be satisfied. There is no such thing as overdosing on venom for you. It only makes you stronger. The venom also supplies with you with a feeling of total euphoria, along with keeping the "voices" down caused by your schizophrenia. If you go even a few hours without a dose, you'll slip slowly into a mixed state of depression, madness, and insanity. You'll probably kill yourself before the lack of venom does. So you've taken up the hobby of cloning. Yes, that's right, cloning. You take some of Scorpiondad's DNA and create little scorpions that you can get your venom from in case Scorpiondad doesn't feel like it. So when Scorpiondad dies, you won't die. Do something awesome You equip your coat of the Eleventh Doctor Who. It makes you look totes awesome. Examine macabre hobbies You like to: *Trap other trolls and subject them to mind-twisting games *Develop new uses for Scorpiondad's venom through the use of a general sub branch of Toxicology *Painting your walls with blood Uh, yeah. You're pretty violent for an olive blood. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck